The invention relates to a circuit comprising an assembly of switched capacitors as well as to a method for operating such a circuit and a sensor comprising such a circuit.
Switched capacitor circuits are widely used in a multitude of applications, such as filtering, signal amplification and analog-digital-conversion. WO 01/63771, for example, describes a sensor having an assembly of switched capacitors used for amplification and A/D-conversion. Such assemblies comprise a plurality of capacitors interconnected by switches, with the switches being operated by control circuitry. The control circuitry is clocked by a system clock signal and the switches are switched synchronously to the system clock signal.
This type of circuit is often equipped with an interface for carrying data off the circuit. Such an interface typically comprises at least one signal driver for generating a binary output signal, which is applied to an output pad of the circuit, such as shown in WO 01/98736.
Whenever such circuits are used to process small voltages or are required to yield high accuracy signals, noise reduction is of importance.